Their Forbidden Love
by Starred
Summary: They knew that what they were doing was been wrong, that it was forbidden by Hell and Heaven. However, they couldn't bring themselves to leave each other, but the punishment they received was worse than anything they experienced before...R27.


**Title:** Their Forbidden Love

**Rating:** T, _might _go up in future chapters.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, and Angst

**Summary:** They knew that what they were doing was been wrong, that it was forbidden by Hell and Heaven. However, they couldn't bring themselves to leave each other, but the punishment they received was worse than anything they experienced before...R27.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Flashbacks'**_

This plot came to me one day when I was bored while looking at the ceiling and I was like 'why not do a fanfic about it?'. So yeah, that's how it happened. I want to thank xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx for beta-ing this~And I'm sorry for not having updated my other stories...

~.~.~

Tsuna was an angel with white wings, caramel doe-like eyes and anti-gravity brown hair. He was like any other angel, but what was weird about him was that even though he was in his 20s, he looked like he was still in his teens. The cute aura he emitted was enough for many males of his kind to lust after him, and the female angels didn't mind; they also liked the cute brunet. Even though he was adorable and everything, he was really clumsy and practically useless, but the others didn't make fun of him. In fact, they helped Tsuna in everything they could.

Everyone in Heaven was carefree and nice, but there was one rule that could never be broken. Never. That rule was that they never could go fall in love with a demon or even talk to one. Kami-sama_*** **_and Maou_**** **_made that rule during a meeting which was somehow unusual. There was also a gate that separated the two worlds, so that no demon could easily go to Heaven. However, the angels could easily go to Hell. That was made the demons more furious, to them it was very unfair.

But what they didn't know that the angels weren't also allow to go to Hell since Kami-sama trust them not to go.

No angel ever went to Hell since they always followed Kami-sama orders. If they did, they would be severely punished. No one knew what the punishment was; not even the Archangels, which were the most trusted ones of Kami-sama, knew what it was. No one was informed except for Kami-sama and Maou.

There were rumors within Heaven that the demons were also punished if they ever 'mated' with an angel, but in reality, the angels didn't know if it was true or not.

No angel dared to do otherwise, it was tradition and also a fact. Little did they know that what they knew was broken by no other than Tsuna.

Tsuna knew what he did was a sin to others, but to him it was the right thing he did. He could remembered it like it was yesterday; the way he met his lover. Yes, his lover was a Reborn; a demon.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tsuna was bored, really bored. On top of that, he couldn't find anything to do; it was getting irritating. He was walking until an idea came to him. He knew that there was a gate that divided Hell and Heaven and he was curious as how Hell looked like, plus he got nothing to do.**_

_**He quickly went to the forest while hiding behind trees and things he saw. As he was going he spotted someone familiar. The person had white wings, purple eyes while a purple tattoo was under his left eye, and he had spiky white hair.**_

_**Tsuna tried to hide, but the person already noticed him.**_

_**"Tsu-chan! What are you doing here?" the person asked while walking towards him.**_

_**Tsuna sighed in disappointment to be caught so easily while sweating slightly, anticipating what was coming next.**_

_**"I was just walking around, Byakuran-kun."**_

_**Byakuran raised an eyebrow, it was suspicious for Tsuna to call him 'Byakuran-kun' since he always called him 'Bya-kun.'**_

_**"Ara, what's wrong, Tsu-chan? You always call me 'Bya-kun,' but now you just called me 'Byakuran-kun.' You're nervous or something?" Byakuran asked while he stood in front of Tsuna who flinched, knowing he had screwed up.**_

_**"Why should I be nervous?" Tsuna asked with a question of his own, trying to distract the albino man.**_

_**He smirked playfully at the brunet while he put Tsuna's face close to his own.**_

_**"Tsu-chan, don't try to avoid the question~" Byakuran whispered as he narrowed his eyes.**_

_**Tsuna turn different types of red while he twitched in embarrassment and anger, a dangerous aura surrounded him. Byakuran didn't move and that smirk was still in place; though he was sweating inwardly. He knew that when Tsuna was mad, it didn't end well, but he needed answers.**_

_**"Fine, but you better get away from me first," Tsuna warned while he sweetly smiled.**_

_**The white-haired angel got away and Tsuna's aura vanished.**_

_**"Well, I was going to go see what was behind the gate," he finally said, going back to his cheerful and shy self.**_

_**Byakuran frowned slightly.**_

_**"Tsu-chan, you know that Hell is on the other side. You're also aware that Kami will get mad at you," Byakuran scolded. Many had frowned at the disrespectful way he was calling Kami-sama, but he brush it off; saying that he didn't mind at all as Byakuran smirked in victory. Only Tsuna knew that Byakuran would never call someone 'sama'.**_

_**"I know but I'm curious of how Hell looks like and he won't have to know it," Tsuna responded while he sighed.**_

_**"Ara ara, who knew that Tsuna-chan could disobey Kami like that," Byakuran said while he took a bag of marshmallows out of nowhere. How he did it, the brunet would never know.**_

_**Tsuna glared at him, but it looked more like a cute pout. Byakuran sighed slightly, but he quickly smirked when a thought came to him.**_

_**"Fine, but I'll go with you," Byakuran said while chewing on a marshmallow. The younger angel was about to protest, but decided to not argue with him, knowing that the albino would go anyway.**_

_**Even though the two bickered and didn't agree in almost anything, they were close friends since they knew one another for many years.**_

_**"Fine." Tsuna sighed while Byakuran glomp him, saying he was such a nice person.**_

_**As they were walking, Tsuna had to tell Byakuran to be quiet several times, until they finally got to the gate.**_

_**The gate was big and beautiful, in the right there was Heaven which was sky blue with many angels while, in the left there was Hell which was bloody red with demons.**_

_**The brunet snapped out of his amazement and quickly opened the door. After the pair went in, he quietly closed the gate.**_

_**When he turned around, he was surprised to find out that Hell didn't look ugly like he thought. In fact, it looked really beautiful.**_

_**The sky was red and there was also a big red moon in contrast with the big yellow sun they had on Heaven. But compared to Heaven, there were more rocks than trees; yet there are still a few of them left.**_

_**Byakuran was looking at every direction with a cold calculating gaze, trying to find any threat. When he found nothing, the playful look came back.**_

_**'I wonder why there are no demons here,' he thought, suspiciously. Byakuran wasn't going to let his guard down since he didn't know what to expect in Hell and he needed to protect himself and Tsuna.**_

_**What he didn't notice were a pair of mismatched orbs and a pair of bloody crimson eyes looking at them.**_

_**When Byakuran turn towards his friend, he noted that he looked more cheerful than usual.**_

_**Tsuna wanted to explore more since he kinda liked Hell, so he took one of Byakuran hand and drag him deeper into the forest.**_

_**Deep in the forest, he saw a waterfall; it made him gasped in surprise. He let go of Byakuran's hand who also looked at the body of water.**_

_**"Bya-kun, that waterfall looks so beautiful." Tsuna breathed out while the albino nodded.**_

_**The brunet slowly went towards it, knowing how clumsy he was. Byakuran followed him, but kept some distance.**_

_**When he got there, he looked at the water whilst bending down to touch it. He almost squealed in happiness at the coolness of it.**_

_**As all this was happening, the two pairs of eyes were still looking at them— no. Observing them with a heavy look, wondering what they would do next.**_

_**This time, Byakuran did notice the presence of the unknown people. He made his way towards Tsuna and tapped his shoulder.**_

_**The younger angel turned towards Byakuran, but he noticed the sign to stand up the other made. He did as told, pondering why he wanted that. When Byakuran noticed that Tsuna was up, he hug him tightly while he bent slightly to put his mouth next to his ear, Tsuna blushed thinking what was wrong with Byakuran.**_

_**"Tsu-chan, it seems like two people are observing us and they don't seem to be friendly," Byakuran whispered while Tsuna eyes widened slightly, but his expression gave nothing away.**_

_**"What do we do?" Tsuna whispered back while acting like he was nuzzling Byakuran's chest with affection.**_

_**"Hm...we should tell them to come out," he answered while cuddling him.**_

_**Tsuna hummed in agreement.**_

_**Byakuran turn around while Tsuna was still attached to him, but this time his back was against Byakuran's chest, his arms were around Tsuna's waist who wasn't comfortable, but didn't show it.**_

_**"We discover you both~! Now, come out," Byakuran said, cheerfully but his eyes showed coldness.**_

_**"Kufufu, seems like they found us," avoice said, chuckling; as two men came out from the shadows.**_

_**"It must be because of you," the other voice said, but with more coldness.**_

_**The first one who talked had blue hair that was like a pineapple, two blue horns were on top of his head and mismatched blue and red eyes. He was wearing black pants while a blue tail that had spade on the end was swinging back and forth. He also had a black and white shirt, paired with black combat boots.**_

_**The second one had a black fedora on top of his black spiky hair but two black horns were on each side of his head and he had bloody crimson eyes. He was wearing a black suit with black shoes and a black tail also with a spade.**_

_**"Who are you both?" Byakuran asked with caution while Tsuna sinked back slightly.**_

_**"Kufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this one is Reborn," the first one answered while he pointed to the second one who put his fedora down, making a shadow on his eyes.**_

_**"Now, tell us both of your names," Reborn said, but it sounded more like an order.**_

_**"Ara, why should we tell you that?" Byakuran asked while raising an eyebrow, he didn't like how 'Reborn' sound when he asked that.**_

_**"Kufufu, but that would be the polite thing to do since we gave you both of our names. I thought that an angel would be more polite than the way both of you are acting," Mukuro taunted, his voice sounding slightly irritated.**_

_**Byakuran twitched and he smiled sweetly at him as Tsuna stayed silent, but flinched slightly when he said that.**_

_**"Hm...I thought that you didn't know how to be polite either way. After all, you're a demon," Byakuran retorted, enjoying the way they twitched at the insult.**_

_**Both the demons were about to take both of their weapons out and just killed them right there and then. Tsuna sensed that something bad was going to happen if they didn't talk, so he decided to introduce themselves.**_

_**"I'm Tsuna and he's Byakuran."**_

_**The both if them looked at the cute brunet, noticing that this was the first time he actually talk.**_

_**"Seems like he's the only polite angel here," Mukuro said while he looked at the delectable brunet. Byakuran glared at Tsuna who returned it with a 'be-quiet-and-don't-be-rude.'**_

_**"Why are you both doing here?" Reborn asked.**_

_**But before Byakuran could make another snarky comment, Tsuna interrupted him.**_

_**"We came here to see what Hell looks like." He responded, no longer feeling the ill aura coming from them.**_

_**Reborn and Mukuro wondered why he was answering truthfully all their questions. Both knew since they could read him like an open book. They were also confused as to why didn't he answered snarkily like the other one.**_

_**"Why do you keep answering truthfully instead of lying?" Reborn asked, his eyes flashing since he never had encountered someone so honest.**_

_**"B-because I don't l-like lying," Tsuna stuttered out.**_

_**"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, amused at the answer. "You're amusing, Tsuna."**_

_**Reborn just stayed silent wondering if the kid was either brave or stupid, he thought Tsuna was the latter. The kid should know that he shouldn't trust a demon.**_

_**Byakuran was silent, but he was glaring at the Mukuro and Reborn, not liking the way they had looked at his Tsuna before.**_

_**Flashback **__**Done**_

Since then, Tsuna had kept visiting Reborn and Mukuro without no one noticing including Byakuran; though sometimes he left, the albino caught him. During their trips to Hell, Mukuro and Byakuran would immediately start arguments, which he usually had to break.

But all the time he went, he and Reborn were getting closer and closer until one time. The man had kissed and asked him to be his lover, which he accepted; since day by day, he was slowly falling for Reborn. Luckily, that day Byakuran hadn't come.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the first voice yelling.

"Tsuna! Stop now!"

He stopped on his track of going to Hell, he paled while he turned around.

Two Archangels were going towards him.

"Tsuna, Kami-sama said you have to go to his office since he found out that you have been going to Hell," the second Archangel announced while he went beside him while the first one went to the other side.

When they were walking, he saw that all the others that had heard the Archangel were looking at him with disgust and fear.

***With Kami-sama***

He was not pleased, not at all. He couldn't believe that one angel went to Hell, he had trust all of them. Despite this, one of them just broke that rule. The reason he and Maou were on the meeting was to avoid this from happening. The two made the law for the demons to not be able to come in easily and for the angels to be able to go there; but he had order them not to do so.

The one that went in was Tsuna, which surprised him since he had been the purest angel he had known. It seems that he was wrong, since not only did he meet a demon, but he also was having a relationship with one of them. If that angel hadn't come to tell him about it, he wouldn't had believed it. Not only did an angel told him here in Heaven, but also in Hell, someone told Maou that they had saw them both.

It disappointed him greatly. It really did.

His thoughts were broken when the two Archangels came in with Tsuna. The two if them went on either side of Kami-sama while Tsuna was in front of his big desk.

"Tsuna, someone told me that you have been meeting a demon. Is it true?" Kami-sama asked with seriousness.

Tsuna wanted to lied to him, but he didn't like that nor he knew it would help.

"Y-yes."

Kami-sama sighed and looked at him with disappointment, but he decided to give him a second chance.

"Alright, you have a chance to get out of this free. The thing you have to do is break any ties you have with that demon."

Tsuna paled, he knew that he wouldn't betray Reborn. He would never do that.

"N-no!"

Kami-sama sighed.

"Your punishment will be decided in two days," he said looking directly into his eyes however, he broke eye contact when turn to look at one then at the other Archangel. "Put him in a room. Don't let him out for any reasons."

They nodded while they took each of Tsuna's wing and led him to the room.

Kami-sama sighed, not wanting to punish one of his angels, but he knew that he had to, since Tsuna had committed a gravely sin.

***With Maou***

He felt a headache coming up.

He couldn't believe that one of his demons made the stupid mistake of 'dating' an angel. But the only demon crazy enough to do that was Reborn. He was the only demon that made Maou have headaches constantly, but what he did now beat everything he did before. But this time it was serious and he knew that Kami would want answers and names.

_'Why did it have to be an angel?' _Maou thought, but it was broken when someone slammed his door open and close.

"What do you want old man?" Reborn asked rudely as he smirked.

"Someone told me that you've been 'dating' an angel," Maou answered while ignoring the nickname, already used to the things Reborn called him.

"Hn, it's true," Reborn said without hesitation.

Maou almost slammed his forehead on the desk but went against it; because that would be out of character. Reborn never really hid it for he knew that the old man would find out anyway; so what was the point?

"You will receive a punishment if you don't break up with the angel so I advise you to break up," Maou said while looking at him coldly. He didn't have time to play with the black-haired demon.

"I won't do it," Reborn said, he wasn't going to break up with his lover just because of that old man. Not for him, nor anyone for that matter.

"Then I suppose you will have to get your punishment," Maou said while took out a small bell and rang it.

Almost immediately, two demons came in and bowed down to Maou in respect. Reborn snorted in amusement at the display.

"Take him to a cell until I tell you to get him out," Maou ordered while Reborn smirked, over his shoulder taunting him when he got out. The smirk meant that he didn't care what Maou did. Whatever it was, it wouldn't affect him.

_'Seems like I will have to talk to Kami about this,' _he thought while he rub his temples. Reborn was always taunting him with his actions and the things he said. He never could get a break when that demon was involved in any situation.

~.~.~

_*****_Kami-sama: means God.

_******_Maou_**: **_means Satan.

~.~.~

**Author's Note:** I will be updating this as randomly as my other stories. Anyways, Please:

Read and Review, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


End file.
